


Pushing Buttons

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, SPN Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, blowjob, dom/sub dynamic, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Sam wasn't answering your calls or texts while he was out on a hunt alone, so you decided to go out on your own and look for him; a rule Sam has that he has told you to never break, under any circumstances. When Sam finds out that you broke that rule, well, you're in for it.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I posted this same fic to my Tumblr, but with GIFs from Sam & Ruby's sex scene in Season 4, Episode 9. That can be found [here](https://downanddirtydean.tumblr.com/post/616984409402474496/pushing-buttons). Enjoy!

“Are you crazy, Y/N? You could’ve gotten hurt! You could have gotten killed!” Sam yells, his voice shaking with rage. He waves a finger at you. “You know better.”

“Sam, I’m sorry. I was worried about you, I... I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you,” you say, staring at the ground, trying to hide the smirk on your face. You were felt bad for making him angry, but you weren’t sorry for what you did. You were worried. However, you also knew how Sam got when he got angry, and it was hot. Sam had gone out on a hunt without Dean and when he wasn’t answering your calls or texts you decided to go out and look for him — his number one rule to not break. You weren’t usually as anxious, but Dean wasn’t there this time to protect his little brother. “It’s just that you were out there alone and I just...” you lose track of what you were going to say as you look up at Sam leaning against the motel room desk, smoke practically coming out of his ears. You feel yourself start to sweat as you watch him, his hands clenching the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turn white.

“You know I can handle myself, Y/N! It was incredibly stupid to go out there alone,” Sam says sternly, pointing at the door. He lifts his weight off the desk and walks over to where you’re standing. He lifts your chin up with his thumb and index finger, forcing you to look at him. “Today was not the day to disobey me, not when I’m out there hunting demons. They know how much I love you, they know that the one way they could hurt me the most is by hurting you. You are safe in here!” Sam says the last sentence loudly, motioning to the demon-proof motel room around him. “What were the last words I said to you before I walked out that door, hm?”

“Stay inside,” you whisper, barely audible. You feel your need for him growing. He was getting angrier by the minute and you wanted nothing more than to push him over the edge. You’ve pissed Sam off before, but never this bad, and your curiosity was getting the best of you. The angrier he got, the hotter it was, and the faster the heat was rising in between your legs. You‘ve never ached for Sam so bad in your life. You wanted to see how far you could go with him, how many of his buttons you could push.

“What was that? A little louder, I want to make sure you heard me. I want to make sure the problem here is actually your disobedience, and not my inability to speak clearly. What did I say to you before I left this room?” Sam hisses, his hand moving from your chin to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling it down, forcing your face even closer to his.

“You told me to stay inside,” you say audibly, a quiver in your voice.

“Oh, so you did choose to deliberately disobey me, huh?” Sam asks, an expression taking over his face that was somewhere between pissed and a playful smirk. You felt your clit pounding, your walls clenching, just begging for something to fill them. You nod in response to Sam’s question, struggling a little to do so due to his tight grip on your hair. “I’m sorry, I believe you know how to speak,” he says, pulling your hair back so your face is looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes,” you say with a small smile, knowing it was going to frustrate Sam even more that you were enjoying this. That you weren’t addressing him the way you were supposed to be, that you were being a brat. Sam lets out a huff and pulls down on your hair with one hand, pushing you down to your knees with the other.

“Oh, you think this is funny now?” He asks, mouth slightly agape. You knew he was probably shocked; you’re never this disobedient. You shake your head and he grips your hair tighter while coming down to your level, grabbing firmly under your chin with his free hand, his fingers sinking into your cheeks. “You’re making me real pissed, Y/N. Use. Your. Fucking. Words.” You gulp and figure it was time to stop pushing his buttons, before all you got was punishments with no rewards.

“No, sir. I don’t think this is funny,” you say, watching him as he lets go of your face and stands back up, one hand still in your hair. He looked so good towering above you.

“You just wait, you won’t be laughing for long,” Sam smirks as he lets go of your hair. Your head falls to look at the floor and your hands cross at the wrists behind your back, instinctively. This is how Sam liked to see you; on your knees, head down, completely submissive to him.

“Y/N, what happens to girls who don’t listen?” Sam asks. You can hear him walking over to the closet to get his duffel bag.

“They get punished, sir,” you say, hoping Sam didn’t hear the excitement in your voice. Some part of you enjoyed getting punished, but you couldn’t let Sam know that. You listen to him ruffling about his bag, trying to figure out what toys he’d brought with him to play with, not daring to look up from the ground.

“That’s right. They get punished. Did you listen to me today, Y/N?” He asks, a smile in his voice.

“No, sir.” God, please fuck me already, you thought. You could feel it getting damp between your legs. You hear Sam walk over to the bed behind you, sitting down on the edge and placing a few things behind him.

“Come here,” he says, his voice dangerously low. You get up from your position on the floor and walk over to him, stopping right in front of him, in between his legs. “On your knees again,” he commands. You do as you're told. “When I’m done with you, not only are you going to wish that you’d never left this room, but you won’t be able to,” Sam hisses, grabbing your head and kissing you roughly. You kiss him hungrily, wanting nothing more than his cock inside of you. Sam pulls your head away and then brings it close to his face again. “Take my belt off, nothing else,” he demands. You close your eyes and breathe in deeply, already knowing what’s to come. You loved being spanked, but you dreaded the belt — which is why Sam only used it when he actually wanted you to learn a lesson. At least I still have my jeans on, you thought to yourself, knowing that nothing produced a worse sting than a belt on a bare behind. You sit back onto your heels and begin to undo Sam’s belt, going slow, trying to delay the inevitable. You finally get it off and place it in Sam’s open palm. “Stand up,” he commands, and you listen. Sam looks up at you with what seems to be disappointment in his eyes and grabs your wrist, pulling you over his left knee and holding your legs down with his right leg. You know better than to squirm, it only earned you more stinging swats. “So,” Sam says, rubbing your ass over your jeans, “we’ve got disobedience and disrespect on the list, anything else you can think of before I start?”

“No, sir,” you say, bracing yourself for the first hit. You felt Sam pass the belt from his left hand to his right, making the soothing rubbing on your ass cease and allowing him to collect both your hands by the wrists with his left hand, holding them behind your back.

“Color?” Sam asks.

“Green, sir,” you reply anxiously. Here it comes. You hiss through your teeth as the first swat makes contact with your ass. It was covered with denim for now, so it didn’t hurt as bad, but you knew Sam was just getting started. After a few more swats, Sam set the belt down next to him and began to pull your pants off. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

“You have such a pretty little ass, Y/N,” Sam says, rubbing your bare ass, his left hand letting go of your wrists and moving to pull up your thong. You breathe in harshly as the fabric presses against your clit. “Oh, I know that feels good,” Sam says, a low chuckle escaping his lips. He lets go of the thong, relieving the pressure, and instead pulls it off with his right hand. He then glides his hand down your ass and in between your legs, rubbing over your clit slightly, making you jerk forward. “You’re so wet for me already, you just love being punished don’t you?” Sam asks, grabbing your hair and pulling up on it, forcing your face up so he could lean over close to your ear, his heavy breathing sending shivers down your spine.

“Yes, sir,” you say, sounding more desperate than you care to admit. You weren’t sure why you admitted it to him, but you couldn’t deny the wetness between your legs. Sam smacks your ass with his hand, hard. You let out a whimper and he let go of your hair, resting his hand on the small of your back.

“It’s getting nice and red. I wonder how red I’ll have to make it before I hear an apology from you for your behavior,” he says, gently rubbing the area he hit. He smacks the other cheek, earning another whine from you. “I don’t want to hear another sound coming from you unless it’s an apology,” he says, smacking you again. You weren’t planning on apologizing. He wanted you to apologize for going outside, for not listening to him, for worrying about him, and you weren’t going to do it. _You can beat me bloody, Sam Winchester. You’re not gonna get it._ Sam continues spanking you, one cheek after the other until your ass is numb and all you can feel is the heat coming off it. It seems as though hours have passed, even though you knew it had only been a few minutes. “No apology, yet?” Sam questions, surprised at how much spanking you could actually take. Make no mistake, your ass was on fire, just not on fire enough to make you apologize. You stay silent as Sam gently rubs your ass. You hear him smirk. “Oh, don’t you worry, we’ll get an apology out of you at some point,” he says, his hand slowly inching closer to your center. You hold your breath in anticipation. You were dripping and all you wanted were his fingers inside of you. Sam slowly moves through your folds with his calloused fingers, rubbing circles around your hole, spreading your juices. His thumb finds its way to your clit and you gasp, hoping he’d never stop. He rubs his thumb in circles and you hold in moans, knowing he’d stop if you made an audible sound. He slowly moves his thumb towards your entrance, his other four fingers now rubbing your clit. He dips his thumb into you, making you bite your lip. _Yes, fuck. Yes._ Sam pumps his thumb in and out of you while simultaneously rubbing on your clit. You feel the heat building, but you knew Sam wasn’t going to let you come. There’s no way. You couldn’t keep yourself from clenching your legs together, you wanted so badly to feel a release. “Don’t you dare come without asking,” Sam growls. You feel your eyebrows raise in surprise, you really didn’t think he was going to let you come. You let yourself relax, building up to an orgasm. You could feel the heat creeping up, you were so close.

“Can I please come, sir?” You cry out desperately, seconds away from doing so. You gasp when the rubbing stops and Sam pulls his hand away from your heat.

“No. You can apologize, though,” he says, resting his hand back on your bare ass. You laid there over his knee in silence, unable to process your first orgasm denial. He’d never denied you before, but then again, you’d never pushed him this far. Your head jolted upward when you felt his hand come down on your ass again. Sam spanks you faster, alternating cheeks, until you finally tried to block his strikes with your hands — another thing you knew to never do. Sam grabs your hands by the wrists and holds them behind your back again with his left hand, lightly grazing over your ass cheeks with his right hand fingertips. “Tsk, tsk, tsk...,” he scolds. You gulp and a flood of anxiousness took over your body. “You’re being such a disobedient little girl and I just don’t know what to do with you,” Sam says. He smacks your ass a few more times before letting your wrists go and reaching for something beside him. You hold your breath as you hear a cap pop open, knowing it could be one of two things; lotion or lube. Your hopes for soothing lotion are crushed when you feel cold liquid being spread around your asshole. You feel Sam put the bottle down and reach for something else; likely an anal plug. Your assumptions were proven correct when you feel Sam push it all the way in, giving you absolutely no time to adjust to its size. “Color?” He asks, lightly smacking your ass. _Please, lay off my ass, Sam. It’s on fire._

“Green, sir,” you reply. Your backside was throbbing, but you knew you could take more, and you wanted to. You wanted to see how far Sam would go, you wanted to submit yourself as much as you could. Sam raises his eyebrows as to say, “really?” and lets out a sigh. Suddenly you feel a different type of sting and realize that Sam has started to use the belt. His hand was one thing but this? This you knew you couldn’t take for long. You counted the stinging hits in your head. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. _Fuck, I can’t take it any longer._ With every hit, the plug in you feels like it goes a little deeper. You want Sam’s cock in you so bad, and you’d do just about anything at this point to get it.

“I’m sorry!” You half mumble, half scream. Sam stops his swats.

“What was that? A little clearer, please,” he demands, placing his hand on your burning ass.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you say.

“For?” Sam eggs on.

“I’m sorry for disobeying, sir. And for being disrespectful,” you give in. No amount of pride was worth giving up the potential of having his cock inside of you, filling you up.

“Good girl,” Sam praises, rubbing your ass. His touch hurt, you’d for sure be bruised for a couple of days, but you wanted to be. You loved knowing that Sam put those marks there, that you were his. “On your knees, in front of me,” Sam commands, and you do as he says as fast as you could. “Take off my pants.” You begin to unbutton his jeans, pulling them off of his legs as he lifts himself off the bed a little bit so you could get them past his ass and thighs. You can see his imprint through his boxers and you can’t help but picture his hard cock filling your every hole. Sam smirks at you and you feel your pussy throbbing. He starts palming himself through his boxers, staring at you, deciding what to do with you next. “Take them off,” he commands, motioning at his boxers. You do as your told, watching his dick spring out of them as you slide them off his legs. Sam grabs you by your hair again, forcing you to look at him. “If you want me to even consider giving you what you want tonight, you better make me believe that you’re sorry,” he hisses through his teeth. In one swift motion, he forces your head down on his cock, your mouth opening wide for him to enter you. He fucks your face steadily, grunts escaping his lips. You swirl your tongue around his tip, moaning onto his cock. You were literally dripping, juices running down your legs. The fabric of your shirt rubbing against your hardened nipples was only making you hornier. Sam suddenly thrusts all the way into your mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat. He holds you there for a few seconds and then lets go of your head, letting you know that he was done doing any work, that it was now entirely up to you to make him feel good. You get to work, bobbing your head up and down his cock, spit dripping from the corners of your mouth, your hand pumping him at the base. Sams huffs and grunts were all you needed to hear to assure you that you were doing a good job. You wanted so badly to reach down and play with yourself, to relieve the throbbing, but you resisted knowing that had Sam caught you doing so, you wouldn’t be coming tonight. You felt Sam’s cock twitch inside your mouth, and before you could start going faster Sam pulled you up by your underarms, slamming his lips into yours and guiding your thighs over his into a straddle. His cock hovered above your entrance where Sam held you, teasing you, knowing how badly you wanted him inside you. “Do you want this cock inside of you?” He asked, placing your hips right above it.

“Yes, sir. Please,” you whine. You needed him. You screamed in pleasure as Sam slammed your hips down onto his cock, hitting your g-spot. You could feel his dick and the plug in your ass touching through the thin layer inside you that separated them. Sam thrusted into you hard and steady, breathing heavily. He ripped off your shirt exposing your breasts and you couldn’t help but rip his off too as you were bouncing on top of him. You could sense Sam’s mood change from dominant to passionate, as his hands traveled all over your body, finding your breasts and lightly pinching your nipples between his fingers. His kisses got deeper and sloppier, and you could feel him about to reach his climax. You push Sam down onto the bed and lean over him, riding him faster. You wanted him to come inside you, you wanted to do a good job for him. Sam grabs your ass and gives it a few hard smacks, reminding you of the pain that you felt earlier for disobeying him. Sam pushed your chest up and grabbed you where your thigh and hips met, his thumb dangerously close to your clit. You begin grinding on him, trying to feel something, anything on your wet and throbbing pussy. He smirks and puts his thumb where you needed it most, sensing your ache for him to touch you there. He begins to rub in circles while you bounce on his cock, moans escaping both of your lips. “You feel so good, baby,” Sam groans. You felt yourself start to twitch and Sam slows down his rubbing, using his other hand to stop your bouncing. “Ah, I know you weren’t about to come without permission, were you?” He thrusts into you hard and you squirm under his grip.

“No, SIR!” You scream, as his cock hits the back of your walls.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam says, continuing to rub on your clit while slamming into you. You could tell he was about to come too, but he never let himself come first. A few more thrusts was enough for you.

“May I please come, sir!?” You ask, already beginning to let yourself feel a release.

“Come for me,” Sam says, while continuing to thrust into you. He removes his thumb from your clit, allowing you to replace it with your own fingers. He knew it felt better for you if you rubbed yourself for the last few seconds before you let go completely. Your muscles clenched as you came, your cunt twitching around Sam’s cock. Sam grabbed your legs, pulling them close together, not allowing you to move until you’ve completely ridden your orgasm out. Sam thrusts into you a few more times before you feel his cock twitch, and he moaned as you felt his cum fill you. He held you there, with his cock inside you for a moment, really letting you feel him. You collapsed on top of him, and he kissed you roughly.

“Maybe I should disobey more often,” you say snarkily. Sam clenches his jaw and glares at you.

“Maybe I should deny you orgasms for the next month,” he retorts, a smirk on his face. Your eyes get wide at the horrible thought of not being able to come for a month.

“No, no! I won’t do it again,” you quickly spit out, earning a soft chuckle from Sam as he tucks your hair behind your ear.

“C’mon, lets get in the shower and I can attend to this,” he says, smacking your ass again. You hiss in pain. “Yeah, you almost forgot that you’re not going to be able to sit for a week, huh?” He says, grinning. You roll your eyes and climb off of him. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Sam asks, eyebrows raised.

“No!” You say quickly, hoping he’d go easy on you.

“Yeah, I’ll address that tomorrow,” he says with a smirk. You look at Sam, mouth slightly open, speechless. _Me and my stupid facial expressions_ , you think to yourself, letting out a sigh. Sam shrugs and kisses you gently on the forehead as he crawls out of the bed, holding his hand out for you to take. “Let’s clean up and then I’ll rub some lotion on that pretty little ass of yours, sound like a plan?” All you had the energy to do was nod and think about how you were never going to disobey Sam again.


End file.
